Renaissance
by Lily In The Woods
Summary: Avec un corps partagé entre Robocop et la créature de Frankenstein et un passé quelque peu sombre, tout comme son avenir d'ailleurs, elle ne s'attendait pas à un jour recevoir l'aide des Avengers, et encore moins à devenir proche de Captain America...
1. Ange Gardien

Hello! Je suis de retour (ou encore pour une nouvelle fic), avec les Avengers cette fois. Je tiens à prévenir que cette histoire peut choquer les plus sensibles.

Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule mon OC est à moi! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _10 Novembre 2016, laboratoire de Moscou, 21h30_

Dire qu'elle avait mal aurait été un euphémisme. Les lames des scalpels lui lacéraient la peau, les aiguilles des seringues lui trouaient l'épiderme, le sang maculait son corps pâle, s'écoulant de ses nombreuses blessures et de son entrejambe. Elle aurait préférait mourir que d'endurer davantage de tortures, sous les regards malsains des hommes qui l'entouraient. Ces hommes qui, pour voir jusqu'où allaient ses limites, l'avaient torturée et violée sans pause depuis près d'un mois. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle s'en était fait le serment. Elle avait survécu aux camps de la mort, aux guérillas et au Napalm, elle n'abandonnerait pas sous prétexte que des Russes jouaient aux savants fous avec son corps. Elle était plus forte que cela. Oui, seulement, quand elle sentit la lame de la scie entailler sa jambe gauche, ses résolution vacillèrent. Ils n'allaient quand même pas l'amputer? Ils n'oseraient pas? Lorsque la scie entama sa chair, des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Aussi résistante soit-elle, la douleur devenait rapidement insupportable. Et les rires gras de ses psychopathes de tortionnaires n'aidaient pas. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa jambe que l'on arrachait de son corps. Elle serra les lèvres, refusant de laisser s'échapper le moindre gémissement. Simple souci de fierté. Mais émettre le moindre bruit serait leur donner l'avantage. Et elle ne voulait pas. Un craquement sinistre et une douleur insupportable lui indiquèrent qu'ils avaient atteints l'os. _Ces enfoirés vont vraiment me couper la jambe_ , songea-t-elle avec un brin d'incrédulité. A côté, le Napalm qui avait brûlé son corps des années auparavant lui semblait être la caresse d'une aile de papillon. Puis soudain, la douleur se fit beaucoup moins forte. Elle ne sentait plus son membre inférieur gauche en-dessous de son genou. _Enculés_ , pensa-t-elle encore. Toute énergie ayant quitté son corps, elle ne vit plus qu'elle ne sentit un de ses tortionnaires -un vieux fou au regard lubrique- se placer entre ses cuisses. _Et c'est reparti pour un énième round!_ Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de la pénétrer qu'une flèche vint traverser sa tête de part et d'autre, l'extrémité ressortant au milieu du front. _Dans le mille!_ D'autres Russes autour d'elle s'effondrèrent comme des mouches. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais les liens de cuir qui la maintenant allongée sur la table d'acier l'en empêchèrent. Sa vue se brouillait. L'odeur de sang qui continuait de s'écouler hors de son corps mêlée à celle de celui de ses tortionnaires qui étaient maintenant tous hors d'état de nuire lui donnait le tournis. _Merde_. Elle ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Pas maintenant. Elle voulait d'abord connaître l'identité de ses sauveurs. Comme si son souhait avait été exaucé, ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard aux couleurs de l'océan. _Pas mal, comme dernière vision_ , pensa-t-elle. Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Noir.

 _27 Novembre 2016, Tour Stark, 15h30_

Blanc. _Plutôt désagréable, au réveil._ Un blanc aveuglant qui lui donnait la migraine. Et un bip sonore et régulier qui n'arrangeait rien. Où était-elle? Elle n'en savait rien. _Plus à Moscou, en tout cas._ Elle avait mal partout, mais c'était largement plus supportable qu'avant. Une porte s'ouvrit. Méfiante, elle tenta de se lever. Une main l'en empêcha. Elle leva les yeux pour dévisager l'inconnu. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et l'air fatigué, lui souriait doucement. La blouse blanche qu'il portait la fit grimacer. _Médecin. Pas bon pour moi._ Elle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur du domaine médical. Du moins, depuis Mengele. _On se demande pourquoi, vraiment._ Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais l'homme l'en empêcha à nouveau.

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas, lui dit-il. Vous risqueriez d'arracher vos points de suture et ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous faut actuellement, croyez-moi.

Elle ricana. Quelques points de suture arrachés n'étaient pas grand-chose, de son point de vue. Mais elle préféra éviter tout commentaire.

\- Où suis-je? demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- À New York, dans la Tour Stark, vous êtes en sécurité.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions que la porte s'ouvrait sur deux autres hommes se disputant. Tout deux se figèrent en la voyant éveillée. Le blond demeura surpris tandis que le brun à l'air arrogant qui l'accompagné s'arma d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Hé bien! s'exclama-t-il. On ne vous attendait plus!

Elle grimaça. Cet humour était franchement de très mauvais goût. _Je me serais bien passé de cette situation et de toute autre avant._

\- Enfin, bon, continua-t-il, maintenant que vous réveillée, on va pouvoir vous cuisiner un peu.

\- Et vous êtes? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

 _À quoi ça sert de me montrer menaçante_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume en glissant un œil vers le bas de son corps, _avec une seule jambe, je n'irai pas très loin._ Les larmes menacèrent de couler. Dans quel état était-elle? _Bordel._

\- Excusez-le, intervint le blond -celui dont elle avait croisé le regard avant de sombrer-, à vrai dire, nous nous sommes inquiétés de votre état. Cela fait près de vingt jour que vous êtes inconsciente.

 _Aussi longtemps?_ D'habitude, elle récupérait plus vite de ses blessures. _Oui, enfin, là, ils m'ont pas loupés, ces enculés._ Le blond s'assit à ses côtés, le regard soucieux. Elle le défia du regard. _Tu te souviens de moi, soldat?_

\- Bref, intervint le brun arrogant. Cela m'étonne que vous nous demandiez qui nous sommes, mais personne n'est parfait. Sauf moi, cela va de soi. Je suis Tony Stark, là, ça vous revient?

Elle ricana. Bien sûr que ça lui revenait. Mais rien que pour lui titiller l'égo, elle hocha négativement la tête. L'air déconfit du milliardaire fut jubilatoire.

\- Iron Man. En fait, tu es actuellement entourée de Steve Rogers -il désigna le blond-, alias Captain America et de Bruce Banner -il désigna le brun-, alias l'incroyable Hulk.

Banner grogna à cette appellation. Elle les connaissait évidemment. Cela faisait près de quatre ans qu'ils faisaient la une des journaux du monde entier. Et elle ne vivait pas dans une grotte. Pas tout à fait. Même si cela lui aurait évité bien des ennuis. _Comme de tomber aux mains de Russes psychopathes._

\- Et vous? Vous êtes?

Elle sursauta et dévisagea le soldat Rogers. _Il ne se souvient pas._ Elle se sentit vexée. Généralement, on n'oubliait pas un énergumène comme elle. Au contraire, elle était plus du genre à marquer les mémoires.

\- Asmodée, maugréa-t-elle sans quitter Captain America des yeux.

Un rire sonore retentit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Tony Stark qui se tordait de rire pour une raison qui était inconnue aux trois autres. _Ce type a un grain._

\- Hé bien! Votre mère ne vous aimez pas beaucoup pour vous donnez un tel nom! Ou alors vous faites partie d'une secte sataniste!

Elle grimaça. Sa génitrice était un sujet plutôt sensible chez elle. Et son prénom aussi. Oh! Pas qu'elle ne l'aimât pas! Son prénom, du moins. Sa mère, c'était autre chose. En fait, elle aimait beaucoup son prénom. Elle trouvait qu'il allait bien avec sa nature. Il lui correspondait parfaitement. Mais elle ne voulait pas se justifier face à un guignol se paradant en armure flamboyante. En fait, Iron Man lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Et super-héros ou pas, milliardaire ou pas, unijambiste ou pas, elle lui ferait regretter s'il continuait ainsi à se payer sa tête. Sa patience avait des limites. _C'est dingue ça, j'endure sans broncher les tortures de Russes psychopathes pendant un mois et au bout de cinq minutes de moqueries, j'ai déjà envie de buter cet arrogant._

\- Quand pourrai-je partir? demanda-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent et les mines se firent gênées.

\- Navré, intervint Banner, mais vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, vous ne quitterez pas ce lit avant un moment. Je dois encore vous administrer de nombreux soins, vous posez une prothèse et vous aidez à rééduquer votre corps.

\- En clair, je suis coincée ici pour de nombreuses années, soupira Asmodée avec résignation.

Cette réplique lui valut le regard compatissant de Steve Rogers. _Comme en 1942._ Mais le super soldat n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir d'elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, pourtant. Peut-être que son sommeil forcé de soixante-dix ans lui avait fait perdre quelques souvenirs. _Après tout, ça ne devait pas signifier grand-chose pour lui, il a l'habitude de sauver des gens._ Oui, mais pour elle, c'était là qu'avait réellement commencé sa vie. Elle tenta de nouveau de se redresser. Y arriva. Eut un rictus victorieux. Qui disparut bien vite quand elle jeta un regard sur le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. _Enfin, ma jambe et ce qu'il reste de l'autre._ La curiosité la démangeait. Jusqu'où ces psychopathes avaient-ils coupé? À quoi ressemblait sa jambes à présent? Quelle était l'étendue des dégâts? Elle voulait savoir. Elle en avait besoin. D'un geste sûr, elle retira le drap blanc sous les regards étonnés et inquiets des trois Avengers. _Merde. Bande d'enculés._ Ses tortionnaires ne l'avaient pas loupée. En-dessous de son genoux ne restait plus qu'un moignon recousu avec beaucoup de soin et d'attention. C'était assez monstrueux, en soi. _On dirait la créature de Frankenstein_. Asmodée eut un rictus de dégoût envers son propre corps. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé. Elle sentit avec désarroi une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Oui, elle voulait pleurer. C'était dégueulasse, ce qu'il lui avait fait. _Tout ça pour tester mes limites._ Elle ne vit pas que Banner et Stark était sortis, la laissant seule avec Captain America, le seul apte des trois à comprendre que son corps était une illustration parfaite des horreurs de la guerre. Elle sursauta violemment quand une main douce se posa sur sa cuisse gauche, juste au-dessus de son moignon. _Hé ben, il est pas dégoûté._

\- Ça va aller, lui murmura le super soldat. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Et Bruce et Tony font des miracles en matière de prothèse et de médecine.

\- J'ai déjà donné, en ce qui concerne les miracles de la médecine, chuchota-t-elle de sa voix éraillée. Je sais ce que ça peut donner. D'après certains, Mengele aussi faisait des miracles en son temps.

Steve se figea et la dévisagea. Mengele? Mais de quelle époque venait-elle? Il se souvenait parfaitement du nazi que les Juifs surnommaient l'Ange de la Mort. Il était lui-même allé à Auschwitz pour tenter de libérer les enfants qu'il torturait sans ménagement. Il était accompagné de Bucky et Logan ce jour-là. Oui, ça lui revenait. Ils avaient tous les trois étaient surpris de trouver parmi les enfants une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux plus blancs que la neige, au teint aussi pâle que celui des cadavres, au yeux d'un bleu glacial soulignés de cernes violets. Elle les avait surpris par son calme à tout épreuve malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait subi. Quand Steve s'était approché d'elle, elle avait levé sur lui un regard indifférent. _Le même regard que celui qu'elle lève sur moi actuellement_ , songea le soldat.

\- Qui êtes-vous? D'où venez-vous? murmura-t-il.

\- Asmodée. Pas de nom de famille. Née le 31 octobre 1911.

Mais ces informations ne l'aidaient pas à faire le point et la jeune femme en face de lui le savait. _Elle le fait exprès._ Asmodée soupira face au désarroi du grand blond.

\- Nuit du 16 janvier 1942, à Auschwitz. Vous avez débarqué avec deux de vos acolytes dans le laboratoire de Josef Mengele. De la même manière que vous l'avez fait, il y a quelques jours, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie. Vous m'avez sauvée, cette nuit-là. Et Logan m'a recueillie.

Oui, Steve s'en souvenait maintenant. Une certaine complicité c'était créée entre le mutant et la jeune femme. _Mais Logan a eut la mémoire effacée peu de temps après. Et moi, j'ai disparu._ Asmodée parut comprendre ce qui le tourmentait car elle posa délicatement sa main abîmée sur la joue du super soldat.

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes mon ange gardien, murmura-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais cette fois, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son corps avec amertume, vous êtes arrivés un peu tard.


	2. Entre Robocop et Frankenstein

Hello les gens! Je reviens avec le chapitre deux de cette fic'! Une fois de plus, il semblait plus long sur Word. Je répète qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf Asmodée! Enjoy!

* * *

 _27 Novembre 2016, Tour Stark, 23h00_

Steve Rogers n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il était tourmenté. Tourmenté par une seule et même personne, qui ne le faisait même pas volontairement. Asmodée. Quand ils l'avaient sauvée, lui et les autres Avengers, il y a quelques jours, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle était dans un état tellement déplorable que même sa mère ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Inconsciente, le corps en lambeaux, une jambe en moins, du sang suintant de chaque pore de son corps. _Même d'entre ses cuisses_ , songea-t-il dans un frisson. Et puis, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle lui avait vaguement parue familière. Très vaguement. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas côtoyée très longtemps, en 42. Quelques jours, tout au plus. Mais quand bien même, la jeune femme qu'elle était autrefois avait changé. Ses cheveux blancs, auparavant longs et soyeux, avaient été coupé à la va vite et étaient plus qu'abîmés. De nombreux piercings perforaient son visage, comme si elle avait voulu dissimuler les trop nombreuses cicatrices présentes à cet endroit. Notamment l'immonde blessure toujours suturée qui lui déchirait un coin de la bouche. Seul son regard était identique à celui de ses souvenirs. _Toujours aussi glacé._ Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus le super soldat était cette façon qu'elle avait de parlait des horreurs qu'elle avait subies avec un détachement ironique. Comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Et ça le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas resté longtemps avec elle. Juste une trentaine de minutes. Mais ça avait suffit à ravivé de mauvais souvenirs. Cette fille, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir, avait quelque chose de malsain.

 _02 Décembre 2016, Tour Stark, 10h00_

Asmodée observait l'héritier Stark avec attention. Le milliardaire, plus concentré que jamais, était en train de lui poser une prothèse de jambe de sa propre invention, de dernier cri. _Super, tu ressembles à Robocop, comme ça._ Elle jeta un regard aux nouvelles cicatrices qui décoraient son corps. _À un mélange de Robocop et de la créature de Frankenstein, plutôt._ Elle ferma les yeux en réprimant un soupir tandis qu'Iron Man se relevait pour admirer son œuvre. Le génie de la technologie était plutôt fier de lui. Même s'il avait de la peine pour la jeune femme estropiée qui lui faisait face, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien bossé. Asmodée se leva lentement sous les regards vigilants de Banner et de Stark. Pour quelqu'un qui était proche de la mort il y a seulement quelques jours, elle s'était rétablie étrangement vite. Et ne semblait pas souffrir tant que ça de ses blessures encore fraîches. _Résistante, la gamine,_ songea Stark. Celle-ci s'était levée et tentait de marcher avec sa toute nouvelle jambe.

\- Ne bougez pas trop, la raisonna Banner, certaines de vos blessures ne sont pas encore totalement refermées.

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules avec détachement. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elles aient commencé à cicatriser. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, le visage sérieux.

\- Je peux partir, maintenant?

\- Non.

Les deux Avengers et Asmodée sursautèrent au ton autoritaire employé par le nouvel arrivant. Captain America se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage grave et menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Vous m'avez sauvée et soignée, je vous en remercie. Mais j'ai à faire, ailleurs.

\- Le SHIELD a des questions à te poser. Sur ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie.

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma instantanément, ne laissant transparaître qu'un regard glacé. Pour elle, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle livre ses secrets au SHIELD. Cette organisation ne valait pas mieux que HYDRA. Voire elle était pire. Elle se faisait passer pour une partisane du bien alors que plus de mal avait été fait par le biais du SHIELD que par celui d'HYDRA. Non. Elle ne dirait rien.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Les trois hommes se figèrent, surpris par la menace à peine déguisée dans cette insulte. Face à eux ne se trouvait plus une jeune femme blessée, mais une guerrière brisée. Tout dans sa posture trahissait sa méfiance et son agressivité. _On dirait Bucky,_ songea Steve. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Tu vas me suivre, ordonna-t-il. Que tu le veuilles ou non. On ne te veut aucun mal. Juste des réponse et ta coopération.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ricana-t-elle. Himmler, Mengele, Schmidt, Kennedy, et récemment les hommes d'HYDRA et de leurs alliés russes. J'ai arrêté d'y croire. J'suis pas conne. J'ai pas encore le cerveau totalement bousillé.

Les trois hommes se figèrent. Que venait-elle de dire?

\- Gamine, commença Stark, mais quel âge est-ce que vous avez, bon sang?!

\- On ne demande pas son âge à une femme, ricana Asmodée.

Steve se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce petit bout de femme commençait à sérieusement l'énerver, aussi patient puisse-t-il être. Celle-ci s'amusait à jouer avec le piercing qu'elle avait à la lèvre, ne soupçonnant aucunement la colère qu'elle suscitait chez Captain America. N'y tenant plus, le super-soldat la saisit violemment par le bras, sourd à ses protestations, et la tira hors de la salle de soin, sous les regards surpris de ses deux collègues.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que Captain America traversait les couloirs de la Tour Avengers en traînant Asmodée derrière lui. _Cette fille est infernale_ , songea Steve. La jeune femme ne cessait de se débattre avec une certaine force. Le blond glissa un œil vers elle. La jeune femme à l'air détaché qu'elle pouvait être avait laissé place à une créature effarouchée, presque sauvage. Et terriblement insupportable. Soupirant, Captain America saisit la jeune femme par les hanches et la jeta en travers de son épaule. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agiter encore plus Asmodée. Dieu qu'elle était agaçante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de réunion où les attendait le colonel Fury fraîchement revenu à la tête du SHIELD, Steve lâcha brutalement son paquet gigoteur sur une chaise et lui maintint fermement les épaules. La jeune femme releva fièrement le menton, tentant d'ignorer la pression des mains Rogers, et gratifia Nick Fury d'un regard assassin. S'il croyait l'impressionner, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et le rentrait jusqu'au coude. Ce n'était le premier directeur d'une puissante organisation auquel elle faisait face. _Et Schmidt était quand même bien plus impressionnant, prends-en de la graine, colonel._ Elle retint à grand peine un rictus de mépris. C'était fou à quel point elle détestait ce genre de situation.

\- Bien. Ravi de voir que vous avez fini par accepter de répondre à nos quelques questions, commença Fury.

 _Quel sens de l'humour! T'as bouffé un clown mort, mon petit colonel?_

\- Le Captain a déjà dû vous le dire, mais nous ne voulons que votre bien, mademoiselle.

\- Et moi je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre. Sérieux, allez vous faire pendre, tous autant que vous êtes. Pour rester polie.

Nick Fury haussa un sourcil en direction du Captain.

\- Tout à l'heure, c'était moins joliment dit, soupira ce dernier.

\- Jaloux? ricana Asmodée.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert face à l'arrogance de la jeune femme. Elle était infernale. Et au vu du rictus qu'elle affichait, elle en était pleinement consciente.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, commença Fury, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée aux mains de ces scientifiques? Et ne me répondez pas d'aller me faire voir.

\- J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ça vous va comme réponse?

\- Pourquoi? intervint Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit instantanément. _Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, Captain._ Elle ne voulait pas franchement dévoiler toute sa vie à Captain America et encore moins directeur du SHIELD.

\- Je cherchais quelqu'un, éructa-t-elle. Point final.

Elle commençait à perdre patience. Ses intentions ne regardaient qu'elle, de même que sa vie. Elle ne voulait rien leur dire de plus. Alors ne leur dirait de plus. D'un geste vif et souple, elle se leva et assomma Captain America d'un magistral coup de boule. _Fausse bonne idée,_ songea-t-elle en sentant une migraine pointer. Elle ne laissa pas l'occasion à Nick Fury de réagir, lui assénant un coup de pied au niveau de la mâchoire. _Deux de moins._ Sans attendre davantage, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, jaugea rapidement la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, et se laissa tomber, atterrissant quatre étages plus-bas. _Bien. Bye-bye petits Avengers._ Il neigeait et faisait froid, mais en toute honnêteté, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Elle était libre. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année

Messieurs dames, bonsoir! Me revoilà avec la suite, plus vite que prévu. En fait, je suis vachement inspirée! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy!

* * *

 _24 Décembre 2016, New York, 22h00_

 _Joyeux Noël, ma vieille._ Dire qu'elle avait froid était un doux euphémisme. En réalité, elle était transie de froid. L'air frigorifié lui glaçait le sang et sa tenue pour le moins inadaptée n'aidait pas Asmodée à se réchauffer. Seulement vêtue d'un sweat trop grand, d'un short trop court et de Converse trouées, la jeune femme déambulait dans les rues de New York le regard dans le vague. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Ou du moins, elle n'aimait plus cette fête depuis 1917. Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Si elle pouvait évitait de se remémorer son passé maintenant, ça lui serait utile. Le dernier Noël heureux qu'elle avait passé datait de 1945, avec Logan. _Avant que tout déconne à nouveau._ Asmodée soupira. Depuis vingt-deux jours qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez les Avengers, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de déambuler à travers les rues de New York. À un tel point qu'elle avait fini par ne plus pouvoir voir cette ville en peinture. _Au moins, la prothèse de Stark est de bonne qualité_. La jeune femme soupira quand une voiture passa près d'elle, roulant dans une flaque et l'éclaboussant. Là, elle en avait marre. Réellement. Sans abri depuis sa fuite, gelée jusqu'aux os et épuisée, Asmodée allait finir par craquer si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution à sa situation pour le moins précaire. Une source de chaleur serait parfaite pour le moment, quelle que soit sa nature. Un garçon la bouscula sans s'excuser, la jeune femme grogna. Elle était pourtant loin d'être invisible, n'importe qui aurait été d'accord avec elle. Lasse, elle s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Etre seule n'avait rien de plaisant à ses yeux. Mais être seule le soir de Noël alors que tout le monde était heureux et entouré, c'était carrément déprimant. Et douloureux. Un peu. Des rires masculins près d'elle la firent grogner.

\- Cap', ricana une voix qui lui était désagréablement familière, un peu plus et cette fille vous sautait dessus au milieu de la rue.

\- Fermez-là, Stark. Cette situation n'avait rien de drôle.

Asmodée se figea. "Cap'"? "Stark"? _Oups. Là, t'es dans la merde, chérie._ Relevant un visage rougi par le froid, elle vit avec effroi Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk et deux autres Avengers de sexe masculin qu'elle identifia comme étant Hawkeye et Thor se rapprocher dangereusement du banc sur lequel elle était. La fuite aurait attiré leur attention et était donc inenvisageable. Autant rester là et faire comme si de rien était. Par précaution, Asmodée rabattit tout de même la capuche de son sweat sur son visage, néanmoins consciente que s'ils prêtaient la moindre attention à ses jambes, elle était foutue. _Faudra que je cours très vite._ Elle retint son souffle lorsque les cinq hommes passèrent devant elle.

\- J'y crois pas, s'exclama Stark, même le soir de Noël, ils sont pas capables d'aider les SDF?!

 _Merci, vraiment, ça fait plaisir, tant d'attention,_ songea ironiquement la jeune femme. Malheureusement, l'agacement que provoquait naturellement le milliardaire chez elle la força à répliquer.

\- C'est amusant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pourtant dénuée de tout humour, quand il m'a trouvée, Mengele a dit que j'étais la mendiante la plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Auriez-vous des liens avec lui?

Les Avengers se figèrent et se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était finalement redressée. _Courir un peu me fera le plus grand bien._ Captain America s'avança vers elle, méfiant. _Oups, il a visiblement pas digéré le coup que je lui ai mis. Désolée, soldat._ Mais désolée, Asmodée ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Elle n'hésiterait pas à frapper à nouveau s'il le fallait. _Aux grands maux les grands remèdes._

\- Asmodée?

\- Il paraît, ouais, maugréa-t-elle.

Quand elle vit les cinq Avengers l'encercler, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer. _Pour une fois._ Mais quand Steve Rogers lui tendit la main, elle eut plus que jamais envie de fuir. _Pas cette fois, soldat. J'ai autre chose de prévu._ Elle ricana avec amertume, se laissa tomber du banc et vint se placer juste en face du super-soldat.

\- Bougez, ordonna-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi, gamine? intervint Stark. Deux semaines, qu'on te cherche. Crois-moi, on va pas te laisser filer comme ça. Noël ou pas Noël.

Asmodée grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas retourner entre les mains du SHIELD, ça certainement pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se battre seule contre cinq Avengers baraqués qui lui barraient le chemin. Du moins, pas de manière loyale. _Qui a dit un jour que j'étais loyale?_ Soupirant de manière dramatique, elle agita les doigts, laissant une vapeur noire s'en échapper. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Désolée, soldat, murmura-t-elle ne plongeant son regard dans celui du Captain.

Et elle disparut aux yeux des Avengers.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _26 Décembre 2016, Tour Stark, 18h00_

 _La garce._ Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Steve Rogers, né en 1917 et qui avait évolué dans les années 1930, de traiter ainsi une jeune femme frêle et sans défense. Sauf qu'Asmodée était tout sauf frêle et sans défense. Et qu'elle n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux. Des pouvoirs qui auraient fait pâlir de jalousie Wanda elle-même. Les illusions qu'elle créait étaient d'une réalité diabolique qui avait perturbé les cinq Avengers. Surtout le super-soldat. La garce, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire, avait très bien choisi l'illusion du Captain. Il y avait cru. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, Steve avait réellement cru que Bucky et Peggy étaient de retour. Cette femme était un véritable poison à bien y penser. Il en venait réellement à regretter de l'avoir sauver. Surtout après que Nick Fury leur ai ordonné de la retrouver. Pour être honnête, Steve n'avait aucune envie de la retrouver. Il était certain de perdre son sang-froid s'il la revoyait et de lui faire du mal. Il voulait lui faire payer les deux humiliations qu'il avait subies par sa faute. Mais, une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête, sans doute la voix de la raison, lui murmurait, qu'au final, elle n'était qu'une victime. Une victime de la vie et de ses injustices. Une victime des psychopathes qui l'avaient torturée et rendue si méfiante. Aussi horripilante soit-elle, Asmodée avait besoin d'aide. Même si elle le niait de toutes ses forces. Steve soupira. Comment allaient-ils la trouver, à présent? Ils étaient tombés sur elle par un pur hasard. _Elle doit déjà être loin, à l'heure actuelle._ C'était comme retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Une aiguille avec la capacité de vous noyer dans une illusion des plus réalistes. _C'est infaisable._

 _31 Décembre 2016, 17h00_

Admirer le coucher de soleil depuis Coney Island aurait dû être un spectacle des plus agréables, si seulement il n'avait pas été teinté de souvenirs aussi douloureux que lointain. "Quand tu seras grande et que la guerre sera fini, je t'emmènerai à New York et nous observerons le soleil se coucher avec un arrière-goût de liberté", qu' _il_ disait. Oui, seulement la guerre était fini depuis maintenant quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans, et toutes celles qui étaient venues après aussi. Elle était à New York. Et elle était grande, aujourd'hui. Mais _lui_ , _il_ n'était plus là. Et _il_ ne serait plus jamais là. Asmodée déglutit difficilement, tentant de faire disparaître la boule qui semblait lui obstruer la gorge. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié d'être seule. Au contraire, même, elle fuyait la solitude comme le choléra. _Et je sais de quoi je parle._ Mais, aujourd'hui en ce jour de fin d'année, seule, assise sur le pont de Coney Island, au sud de Brooklyn, à observer un couche de soleil qui aurait pu être merveilleux, Asmodée avait juste envie de mourir. Parce qu'elle était seule, terriblement seule. Et que tous ses souvenirs qui auraient dû être heureux lui revenaient en pleine gueule. Cette ville, _il_ avait rêvé d'y aller. Mais _il_ n'avait jamais pu. La jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les perles d'eau salée dévaler ses joues pâles. Elle se mordit les lèvres avec une violence inouïe lorsqu'elle sentit un long sanglot remonter du plus profond de ses entrailles. Et, quand le dernier rayon de soleil eut disparu, quand elle sut que, de toute façon, rien ne changerait jamais, même après avoir changé d'année, Asmodée laissa libre court à sa peine. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis l'abandon de Logan, en 1946. Pas une larme n'avait été versée depuis. Alors ce soir, soixante-dix ans après, Asmodée lâcha prise. Elle ouvrit les vannes et pleura. Pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, ses sanglots trahissant des années de douleur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'attacher à quelqu'un et vivre heureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tôt ou tard, elle perdrait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et ferait tout déraper. Elle le savait. C'était toujours comme ça. Les monstres n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur. Ils ne faisaient que l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Minuit sonna bientôt. Asmodée n'était en rien apaisée. La nouvelle année commençait comme toutes les autres: dans la solitude. _Bonne année, merzost'*_.

* * *

*Merzost': abomination en russe


End file.
